The Whole Picture
February 21, 2017 March 26, 2017 March 27, 2017 April 25, 2017 May 2, 2017 May 5, 2017 May 5, 2017 May 27, 2017 June 8, 2017 June 16, 2017 September 4, 2017 September 25, 2017 April 3, 2018 October 19, 2018}} |prod = 207b |viewers = 1.70 million |story = Darin McGowan |writer = Gloria Shen |director = Chris Savino |storyboard = Jordan Rosato |previous = "Lock 'n' Loud" |next = "No Such Luck"}} "The Whole Picture" is the thirteenth episode of the second season and the sixty-fifth episode of The Loud House. Plot When Lincoln accidentally erases his childhood photos, he and Clyde attempt to recreate them before his memory fades. Synopsis Lincoln finally gets his first mustache hair, so he and Clyde take a picture of it. Happy with the way the image turned out, Lincoln prepares to transfer it to the computer, so it can belong with all of his childhood photos, like his bath with Lynn, Lori feeding him his first ice cream, and his first mechanical pony ride with Luan and Lucy. However, before he can put the photo in, the computer informs Lincoln that the file that holds all of his photos is full, and asks him if he wants to make room for the new photo. Lincoln clicks on "Yes", but this causes the computer to send all of Lincoln's childhood photos to the trash bin. Lincoln frantically tries to stop this, but to no avail. Lincoln checks the bin, but much to his sadness, the bin is completely empty, meaning the photos are truly gone. Clyde says that he did the same thing once, but Howard and Harold saved his photos with a cloud storage. Lincoln asks his dad if he has cloud storage, but he says that he does not. Lincoln sadly declares that his childhood is gone, but realizes that he can simply recreate them. Lincoln tries to convince his sisters to help him, but they're all heading to the mall because there are sales on products like studded chockers, coffin linings, dual flush toilets etc. When Clyde sees Lana's hat on the handrail of the stairs, he gets the idea to act as all of Lincoln's sisters in the recreated photos. Lincoln is uncertain if it will work out, but Clyde assures him that he and his dads have been studying acting scenes for years. Soon, Lincoln and Clyde attempt to recreate their photos, like so: *First, they try to recreate Lincoln's bath with Lynn, with Clyde playing as Lynn. After setting the timer on the camera, Lincoln and Clyde jump into the bathtub. However, Clyde suddenly farts, causing a bubble to form. The moment the camera takes the picture, the bubble pops, causing Lincoln to jump out in disgust. *Second, Lincoln and Clyde try to recreate Lori feeding Lincoln his first ice cream, which was mint chocolate chip. With the camera rolling, Lincoln mentions to Clyde that he looks exactly like Lori. Clyde looks at his own reflection, and immediately thinks he is Lori, causing him to suffer a nosebleed and pass out the moment the camera flashes. *Third, Lincoln and Clyde try to recreate the mechanical pony ride with Luan and Lucy. Since there are three people in this memory, Rusty steps in to be Lucy, while Clyde dresses up as Luan. With the camera rolling, Lincoln, Clyde, and Rusty get into frame and start the mechanical pony, when suddenly, the mechanical pony's vigorous movement flings the three off the ride the second the camera takes the photo. *Lastly, Lincoln and Clyde try to recreate his photo of Santa. They ask Mr. Grouse to play Santa, which he agrees to. With everything set up, Lincoln hits the timer on the camera, when suddenly, a series of events leads to the Christmas tree to topple onto the three, where the camera immediately takes the photo. After getting the photos developed at the photo booth, Lincoln and Clyde check them out, but the photos turn out to be disastrous. Despite this, Lincoln and Clyde think the photos came out great. While going through his checklist, Lincoln sees that his next memory is for his 7th birthday party. After inflating a whole bounce house by mouth, Lincoln claims that his 7th birthday didn't have a bounce house, but a Lucha Libre theme. After redesigning the whole set, Lincoln is prepared to take the photo, but at the very last second, Lincoln claims that it didn't have a Lucha libre theme, but a circus theme. After several unsuccessful attempts to remember the entire memory, Lincoln proclaims that his memories are starting to fade away, and declares that they must do all of the other memories. After a montage of taking photos, the sisters arrive and question Lincoln what he's doing with all of their stuff. Lincoln claims that things will be fixed once he develops the film, but when he opens up the camera, he realizes that he forgot to put the film in. Heartbroken at this, Lincoln faints. When Lincoln regains consciousness, the sisters tell Lincoln that Clyde told them the whole story (just before he passed out after seeing Lori again). The sisters want to help Lincoln recreate the photos, but Lincoln decides to throw in the towel, declaring his childhood is gone. When he mentions he can't remember what he did during his 7th birthday party, Lori mentions it was a magician's act. Soon enough, the sisters begin to reminisce all of Lincoln's childhood memories, which leads to Lincoln telling the viewers that with his sisters, they'll help him remember his childhood. As the Loud sisters engage in a group hug with their brother, Clyde, who has regained consciousness, pulls out his phone, and takes a photo of the group hug. Lincoln and Clyde upload the photo to the computer, and Lincoln declares it's a new start for the photo library (now with cloud backup). Lori, angered, suddenly yells out who used up all of her lipstick, causing Clyde to grin nervously. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. *John DiMaggio as Mr. Grouse *Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Lily has no lines in this episode. Trivia *Lucy is shown as a baby and had her gothic attire, giving the more evidence that she has had the same gloomy demeanor throughout most of her life, and isn't just going through a phase. *During Lincoln's seventh birthday, the trees had green leaves, and there was no snow, meaning he was most likely born during spring or summer. *As demonstrated in this episode, Rusty has a tendency to be confused by the personalities and appearances of the Loud sisters. **While dressed as Lucy, he behaves like Luna. **He tells Clyde to get in touch with his "inner Lola", despite the fact that he was dressed as Luan. *This episode is based on Darin McGowan's own experience of accidentally deleting his photos from his computer. *Lynn mentions the time Lincoln chipped his tooth, but doesn't say how it happened. **Lincoln had his tooth chipped since Lucy was a baby. **Lincoln had a full tooth from the title card of "Baby Steps". *In Lincoln's picture showing him in the bath with Lynn, she has a missing tooth, which is a reference to her original design. *Before Lincoln's photos were deleted, he had a staggering 3,212,016 files in his folder. *On Lincoln's seventh birthday, there were 16 cups, meaning that he celebrated it with both parents, 8 sisters, and 5 other guests. *Lincoln's check list was titled "Recreate All My Most Cherished Memories & Think Of A Shorter List Title, List". *When Lincoln and Clyde are doing the Lucha Libre photo, Clyde says the same lines Lynn said in "Space Invader", when she was about to pounce on Lincoln. *There are many references to older episodes in this episode. **Lynn doing Lucha Libre is a reference to "Space Invader". **Lincoln is wearing his Ace Savvy costume from "Sleuth or Consequences". **Clowns at a birthday party is a reference to "Funny Business". **Mr. Grouse and Christmas Time combined is a reference to "11 Louds a Leapin'". *In the Hebrew version of the episode, in the scene in which Lincoln and Clyde look at the reimagined photos, in the picture in which Clyde is dressed as Lori and bleeds from his nose, the blood is missing, probably due to censorship issues (even though every other time Clyde bleeds in his nose in the Hebrew dub, the blood is left intact). **In the same dub, this was the last time Eden Gamliel voiced Lori before being replaced by Alona Alexander in her next appearance. References *''The Whole Picture'' - The title of this episode means "the overall sense or presentation of a situation, concept, topic, etc., including all related factors and potential consequences." *'' '' - One of the icons in the computer is similar to the game. *'' '' - The folder Lincoln Library has three circles in the corner, which is similar to the operating system Linux. **The circles also happen to be red, yellow, and green, similar to Apple's. *'' '' - When Lynn Sr.'s lasagna is being eaten by Charles, he says "I hate Mondays", which is a reference to the classic comic strip "Garfield", about a cat who loves lasagna, and hates Mondays. *'' '' - According to Clyde, he and his fathers have studied movie scenes on Fridays for years. Because of this, he was able to play all of the orphans in this 1982 film. *'' '' - One of Clyde's outfits is very similar to Kick's outfit. **Coincidentally, Chris Savino was a producer and director on said show. *'' '' - This episode is similar to a Simpsons episode called Homerazzi, where the Simpson family recreate their photos after they are destroyed. *'' '' - The flashback of Lincoln failing to get the cookie jar shows that Lincoln wasn't wearing underwear under his pants, which suggests he was "going commando", which means to not wear underwear under clothes. Errors *When Clyde and Lincoln are going to take the picture from when Lori first fed Lincoln ice cream, the Lori costume that Clyde puts together includes having fake breasts, but the picture is supposed to happen when Lincoln is a toddler, and Lori is grade school aged, so she wouldn't have breast development at that time. *When Lincoln, Clyde, and Rusty are recreating the picture of Lincoln, Luan, and Lucy on the kiddie ride, Clyde and Rusty are dressed as the current Luan and Lucy, even though the picture takes place when they're much younger. *Lincoln's freckles are missing in some of his childhood photos, and in the flashback of him playing with Rita's cosmetics. It's possible he did not develop them until he was older. *Lincoln seems to have no problem being diapered in this episode, unlike in "Cover Girls", where he gets embarrassed from being seen like that. **Although, in "Cover Girls", like Lucy who dressed up as Lola, Lincoln most likely did it to help his sisters, and he most likely did in this episode to recreate his photos. *'Possible': When Lincoln tried to upload the photo of his first mustache hair onto the computer, the clock on the computer said 11:40, but when he uploaded the image of his sisters hugging him onto the computer, the clock still says 11:40. **It could be possible this was done to represent the comic style of the show, with how minor details in the background don't move. Running Gags *Lincoln and Clyde recreating the former's childhood photos. *Clyde trying to "get into character" whenever he portrays one of the Loud sisters. *Lincoln having trouble remembering what he did during his 7th birthday party. *Lincoln and Clyde messing the pictures up. Clip The Loud House First Moustache Hair Nickelodeon UK es:La Imagen Completa fr:Tirages de portraits pl:Foto pamięć ru:Вся жизнь в альбоме tl:The Whole Picture